The Orange Devil
by Narsu123
Summary: I will erase the existence of Sharingan. Those curse eyes have caused me nothing but pain. Now nothing will stop me from erasing Sharingan from this world. There will be no one left with Sharingan. /Incest Warning Rinnegan Naruto x Naruko / - Rewrite of original "The Orange Devil"
1. Prologue

**AN: This is the rewrite of "The Orange Devil" but with the same name. This story will begin from the beginning, not like the original "The Orange Devil". And I'm making different pairing. I was thinking of making Naruto x Kushina, but I got a different idea and I made Naruto x Naruko(twin sister). Who knows maybe this will be better than Naruto x Kushina. But don't worry I will make Naruto x Kushina and the little will be named "The Orange Devil - Alternative Universe", and it will be the old "The Orange Devil" the revenge 'thing' story. This is also revenge story but with a different plot. Anyway enjoy the story I'm begging you.**

"Naruto"

"_Naruto Thinking_"

"**Naruto-Demon Talking**"

"_**Naruto-Demon Talking**_"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Six year old Naruto was happy, he had been excited too since he heard from his mother and father that he will have a Imouto. He waited for a long time to see his Imouto, and now finally today he was going to see his Imouto. He would be able to hold his Imouto in his hand, he would be able to see his beautiful Imouto. He was so excited he had tickle sensation inside his stomach. The tickle sense made him feel as he was about to die from excitement.<p>

"_Today shall be the day I see her._" He thought as he walks through the village. He got greetings from villager's and he would happily greet them back with a smile. For villager's, his smile was light. Naruto was Chibi version of the Yondaime Hokage(Forth Hokage) A.K.A. Minato Namikaze. Naruto had long blond spiky hair as his father and was long as his father, which it reached down to his shoulders. He was wearing his orange V-Shape shirt with black flames on the bottom. In his shirt, there was symbol right side of his shirt 'Uzumaki's and Namikaze'. He had his mother's face, little round as a tomato. He had three whisker mark on his each side of his cheek. He pants were like ANBU's black pants. He had Shinobi sandals. He was smiling as he walked through the crowd of the village road to his home.

Naruto hadn't made one friend, since he barely got out of his house. He would only get out of the house once a month or two. He had trained with his father, his godfather Jiraiya and Kakashi. Both his godfather and Kakashi were pervert so he keeps distance between those two. If he had turned out to be like them his Kaa-chan would kill him. He didn't want to get killed by his Kaa-chan so he would always ignore his godfather pervert book when he saw it.

He had been trained so much sometimes he couldn't even walk one step. He didn't get a childhood like other children. His mother tries to make his childhood like any other child's, but she failed to make. He was trained since he could remember, he didn't get to play much with other children so he couldn't make friends. Because of his hard training he mastered "**Rasengan**" and "**Chidori**". His father and Kakashi told him to use **Rasengan** and **Chidori **when he was in danger or he needed to protect someone. When he asked 'why' his father told him **Rasengan **was very dangerous technique and he needed to use carefully. And he was told the same with the **Chidori**.

He would go out with his family sometimes to Ichiraku Ramen, and he had admitted theirs ramen was the best. Whenever he got to get out from the training he would go to Ichiraku Ramen. He had started calling Teuchi owner of Ichiraku Ramen 'old man' something like that and his daughter Ayame 'nee-chan'. Ayame was 1 year older than him. He saw her as his first friend, but they didn't hang out much. When Ayame was free Naruto would be training and when Naruto was free Ayame would be working at Ichiraku Ramen. So they didn't hang out cause they were always busy with doing their own thing like Ayame severing customers and Naruto working on some new technique.

He started academy two years ago. His mother talked to his father about he was too young to started the academy, but his father didn't listen to his mother's word. He knew his Tou-chan loved him but why was he training like hell and starting Academy way too young. Was it because he was 'Child of the Prophecy' he heard from his godfather. He didn't really believe he was one, but he had some special power. He had some strange powers like he could sense danger when it is not even close to him. He could feel animals feelings and could control them. And last of all he had red chakra, he didn't know why but the chakra was way powerful for him to control. His father and mother told him the chakra was special and he had to learn to control it.

Since then he try to control those chakra but fail lot of times. He would get pissed lot of times and his mother had to calm him down. After so many fails, he learnt to control the red chakra, and since then he had a normal childhood, but still he didn't make any friends. Sure there were a lot of other children that wanted to be his friend, but only because of his name. Naruto didn't want to have friends because of his name, he wanted them to see him as him and not by his name.

He was back when ANBU land right in front of him "Naruto-sama, your father and mother has called you." ANBU said. Naruto signed and told him to led the way. As he walk he thought why was he needed of all the time. Maybe his Imouto was here, no that can't be so why was he needed to see them when he finally got to get out.

Naruto made it home and ANBU was out of the sight when he looked back. He opened the door and got inside, as he got inside he saw his Kaa-chan and Tou-chan were waiting for him. He could see they were dead series about something.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, why am I needed here? I was having a good time after so many years." Naruto said in annoyed tone. Which Minato and Kushina caught. Minato was Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Kushina was beautiful women, he had long red hair and little round face.

"Sorry Naruto. But we need to talk about something." Minato said and ruffled Naruto hair. Naruto smiled, this was first time his Tou-chan had ever ruffled his hair. Minato smiled, he had put his son through so much and it wasn't his choice. He felt like crying when Naruto couldn't walk because of the training he had been through. He couldn't tell his son how much he loved him. He had to be hard on his son. After all his son was Child of the Prophecy, and Child of the Prophecy has to be strong.

"What is it, we need to talk about?" Naruto asked. When he looked at his parents face, they had sad face.

"Well Jiraiya-sama wants to take you to five years training trip." Kushina answered. She didn't want Naruto to go but he was Child of the Prophecy and needed to be strong. She knew Naruto didn't like the idea because he could see his Imouto.

"But...But...why?" Naruto asked putting his head down.

"Why what?" Minato asked.

"Why? am I still not strong enough to be called 'Child of the Prophecy'?" Naruto asked. His eyes were getting little blur. He knew he was about cry, but kept holding back. He was finally getting to see his Imouto and now he had to go to five years training trip.

"Naruto" Minato said putting his hand on Naruto chin making him look up "I'm not saying your weak."

Naruto slapped Minato hand away "Then! Then Why am I going! If I'm strong then why am I even going ha!" Naruto shouted. Tears were on his eyes. He couldn't hold back, finally something good was happening and he wasn't going to be part of it. He was about to run upstairs to his room when his mother caught him in hug.

Kushina couldn't hold back, her son had broken down was about run upstairs. She caught him in her hug. She reached Naruto and put on her stomach where baby girl was "Naruto don't you wanna protect her" Kushina said. Naruto opened his eyes wide "Naruto, didn't you always told me you'd get strong and protect your little Imouto." Naruto slowly nodded "Naruto, I'm not saying your weak. I know you're strong, but your father and I have created many enemy who would try to harm you and your imouto. What I'm trying to say is you have to become strong enough to protect yourself and your little Imouto."

Minato walked to Naruto and pat him on his head "Naruto, your mother is right. We both have created many years through our shinobi carrier. We both don't know when we will be killed on mission. If we die you have to be able to yourself and your little imouto." Minato said and smiled. After few minutes of Naruto crying he looked up.

"I want to protect my little Imouto, but will I be able to get strong enough to protect her." Naruto asked. Both Minato and Kushina smiled.

"Naruto, we both know you're the only one who could properly protect your Imouto." Minato said. At that Naruto smiled, and wiped his tears away.

"So, when do I leave?" Naruto said getting to the point. Kushina and Minato smiled.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Minato respond. Soon as he said that Naruto ran upstairs to pack his things.

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-With Naruto-Nightfall-<strong>

Naruto had packed up everything he needed for five years. He couldn't believe it, tomorrow he would be leaving the village with his godfather on a training trip. When he will leave for five years he won't be able to see his Imouto grow, he will not able to see into his play, walk, or her first has to be now, couldn't it wait. He wasn't feeling any better. He was home alone, his mother and father had gone to doctors and hasn't come back. He was lying on his bed, thinking how his life would be after he will left the village. When he will come back, will he Imouto see him as her brother since he wasn't with her in her childhood or her birthday. If she doesn't see him as her brother, then it would hurt him a lot.

He wasn't feeling well now of all he was thinking. He got up and walked to his restroom. When he got there, he looked at himself in the mirror. When he looked at himself, he thought he looked like shit. He had tears in his eyes and was red. He washed his face and walked back to his room. All of a sudden he felt killer intent and a cold chill run down his body bone. He sat down in his chair near his study table. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged himself. He felt his house move a little and BOOM! Sound. He quickly got up to his foot and ran downstairs. Living-room lights were all OFF. He ignored and ran outside the house. Namikaze compound was little far from the villagers' homes so he had to run. He ran on the street, and closer he got he could hear people screaming. He thought maybe villagers were in trouble and he put some chakra on his foot and double the speed. He was in full speed and hit something and fall down. When he fell down, he hit his nose on the ground and had some blood coming out. He quickly got up and ran faster than he ever did in his life. His heart was beating faster and faster. When he got to the village main street he was shocked and scared.

Right in front of him was nothing but dead body's, dead body's were everywhere. The village house was on fire, and villagers were running screaming. Some villagers were in the fire and other were trying to help by putting water on them. He heard a loud roar, and he turns around to the sound came from. When he turn around his eyes shot open and wide like never before. He couldn't move or do anything, he was in shock mode. He tries to get up and run, but he couldn't do anything. Right in front of him was Nine-Tails Fox. He had heard about Nine-Tails Fox from his mother and father, and had known it was powerful Fox. He was also told that his mother was Jinchuuriki of Nine-Tails Fox. He understood Nine-Tails Fox was sealed inside his mother and could never get out, but what was Nine-Tails Fox is doing outside the seal. If Nine-Tails Fox was outside, did that mean something happen to his Kaa-chan, now he was thinking too much. Naruto shakily got to his foot. He now had to fight, he had to fight this Nine-Tails Fox or else everyone would be dead in the end. Where is the father, he thought, why isn't he fighting the Nine-Tails Fox.

He was shaking, his foot couldn't hold much longer because of Nine-Tails Fox killer intent. Nine-Tails Fox killer intent was making villagers weaker and weaker. Shinobi's were fighting the Nine-Tails Fox out of the village, but he Nine-Tails Fox wasn't even moving. One random shinobi was trying to hit Nine-Tails Fox eyes but for him it didn't end well. Nine-Tails Fox put his claw through the random shinobi. Random shinobi couldn't even feel the pain, before he knew it he was dead. Blood spread out and got some on Naruto cheek and hair. His light blond hair was red because of the blood it got on. He wiped blood off his cheek. He held out his hand and created **Rasengan**. He ran toward Nine-Tails Fox, he was so close to Nine-Tails Fox but there was yellow blur. And next thing he knew he was in jungle and he hit the tree with the **Rasengan**. The tree broke thousands of piece of wood. He turn around only to see his father series face.

"Naruto, how much reckless could you be ," Minato asked. He wasn't angry at Naruto, no he wasn't. Naruto had done nothing wrong, he had done only one thing that every shinobi had done. He had try to protect his home from the Nine-Tails Fox, that was what every shinobi would do.

"Is Kaa-chan safe Tou-chan?" Naruto asked. He was worried, Nine-Tails Fox got out but how could that be possible. From what he was told from his Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, Nine-Tails Fox could never get out unless "_Unless!_" he thought. And his eyes were wide open. He let few tears rolled down his cheek. He didn't bother to wiped them away.

Minato seeing his son face he thought "_So he figured it out._"

"Tou-chan, how are imouto and Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked. He was now more worried than ever. More question were running through his head. Were they safe and sound? Were they harmed or not? Where are they?

Seeing his son worried face Minato said "Naruto do not worry. Both Kushina and Naruko are safe." at name 'Naruko' Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Naruko, is that what Imouto name is?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded "Why does imouto has only one letter different than in my name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that, she almost looked like you and had your mother red hair. So your mother and I named her Naruko." Minato said smiling. Naruto smiled, but soon turned into series face.

"Tou-chan, How did Nine-Tails Fox got out?" Naruto asked. He did know the seal would be weak when female Jinchuuriki is giving birth, and that too he was told by his mother and father.

Minato turn his face into series "There was a masked man. I don't how but he took Nine-Tails Fox from Kushina." Minato continued "He somehow knew when female Jinchuuriki are weak. He used advantage to take Nine-Tails Fox."

"Tou-chan, could you take me to Kaa-chan and Imouto." Naruto asked. Minato nodded and walked to him. Minato out his hand on Naruto shoulder and used his**Hiraishin no Jutsu**(Flying Thunder God Technique). Naruto only saw blur and he was in Namikaze compound livingroom. He far in the end he saw his mother was holding his baby imouto. He ran up to his mother and imouto leaving Minato behind. When he got to there, he asked his Kaa-chan to let him hold his imouto, that she happily did. She handed him Naruko. Naruto took Naruko from his mother and his father was right about his baby imouto looking like him. She had red hair and her mother face. She had three wisker like Naruto on each side of her cheek it made looked cute. Naruto smiled at his imouto who was sleeping soundless. Minato and Kushina smiled at Naruto and Naruko making bond. Naruko started waking up because of light was on face. Naruto noticed Naruko was waking up and try to covered the light but little Naruko was already up. Naruko reached for Naruto hair and pulled it hard.

"Ow ow" Naruto said and pulled his hair back from his imouto grip "That hurt you know" When Naruto put his hand on Naruko small hand there was wind sound in background. Naruto try to turn around but his body didn't even move one inch. Then he noticed Naruko wasn't in his hand anymore, he started to panicked. Before he knew it he was pinned against the wall and front of him was a masked man his Tou-chan had told him about. And in masked man hand was little Naruko. Minato try to use his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** but it didn't work.

Masked man laughed evilly "Now, which one should I kill first?" Masked man asked "Oh how about this baby girl." man laughed evilly. Naruto started to panicking, his baby Imouto was just born and she was about to die. No, he wouldn't let that happen, he made his choice.

"No!" Naruto shouted "Please don't do anything to her. You can kill me in her place. Please just let her go." Naruto begged. Masked man laughed.

"Naruto! Please don't do it." Kushina yelled at Naruto. Naruto turn to his Kaa-chan and smiled. He then turn to his Tou-chan and smiled at him.

"Sorry Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, but Naruko needs parents love more than brother." Naruto continued "I have lived enough. I don't have any regret in my life. My life was good enough. Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, you loved me that is enough, and now I got beautiful Imouto, that is good enough life for me." Naruto tears rolled down his cheek. Minato and Kushina both let their tears rolled down their cheek. There was Nine-Tails Fox roar, and Namikaze compounds rooftop was gone was standing Nine-Tails Fox. Nine-Tails Fox drew his claws toward Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the claws to go through his body "_This good enough life. I have a family that loves me, and I have a very beautiful little Imouto. How can a person asked for better family then this._" He waited for death to come but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see his Kaa-chan and Tou-chan was holding Nine-Tails Fox claws back.

"No...this...this can't be...Kaa-chan...Tou-chan.." Naruto broke down "Kaa-chan Tou-chan...why...why d-did you do it?" Naruto asked as he broke down.

"Naruto" Kushina smiled "We are sorry. This is it for us, now you'll have to protect your Imouto just like you said it. Watch over her, make her strong shinobi just like you are . Please make her happy, I know we are asking for a lot but please don't let anything happen to her. We both know she is special to all three of us." she cough some blood.

"Naruto," Minato said "As your father my word are same as your mother was. Please take good care of her," they both cough blood and their body lifelessly fell from Nine-Tails Fox claws on the ground. Naruto too fell on the ground, he slowly got up and looked at the masked man with nothing but rage and hate.

"Give me back my Naruko!" Naruto shouted. He was shaky, his rage and anger was trying to take over him, but he didn't allow that to happen. He glare at the masked man, which made him flinch. Naruto was about run toward man, but he said.

"Naruto, I shall give you back your Imouto, but soon we will meet again. That time will come, but until get stronger so you can fight me, until then bye." The Masked man was gone and so was Nine-Tails Fox. Naruto felt pain in his stomach and he got to his before the man disappear Naruto saw the mans eye "_Sharingan_" he thought. He picked Naruko up on his arm.

"Imouto, I swear to the Kami. I will protect you, and that masked man will pay...no all the Sharingan user will pay for what he did. I will erase the existence of Sharingan. Those curse eyes have caused me nothing but pain. Now nothing will stop me from erasing Sharingan from this world. There will be no one left with Sharingan." He looked at Naruko "And I will protect you with my life I swear. I will not let anything happen to you Naruko." Naruto looked at his parents dead body. He walked up to them and sat down "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, don't worry, I will not let anything happen to Naruko, I promise you that I will take good care of little Naruko, if it something does happen to Naruko, I don't think I will be able to live with myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry for the slow update. I have been with my family almost two months, and I hadn't had time to write. Hell, I couldn't even have time for myself. Anyway enjoy it or don't enjoy the chapter, it's your choice.**

**Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR! TO ALL MY FANFICTION READERS!**

"Naruto"

"_Naruto Thinking_"

"**Naruto-Demon Talking**"

"_**Naruto-Demon Talking**_"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I will give you back your imouto, but soon we will meet again. That time will come, but until get stronger so you can fight me, until then bye." The Masked man was gone and so was Nine-Tails Fox. Naruto felt pain in his stomach and he got to him before the man disappear Naruto saw the man's eye "Sharingan" he thought. He picked Naruko up on his arm.<p>

"Imouto, I swear to the Kami. I will protect you, and that masked man will pay...no all the Sharingan user will pay for what he did. I will erase the existence of Sharingan. Those curse eyes have caused me nothing but pain. Now nothing will stop me from erasing Sharingan from this world. There will be no one left with Sharingan." He looked at Naruko "And I will protect you with my life I swear. I will not let anything happen to you Naruko." Naruto looked at his parents dead body. He walked up to them and sat down "Mom, Dad, don't worry, I will not let anything happen to Naruko, I can promise you that I will take good care of little Naruko, if it something does happen to Naruko, I don't think I will be able to live with myself."

Naruto walked away with Naruko on his arms. Tears were threatening to fall down from Naruto's cheek, but he didn't let his emotion get the best of it. He had to be strong enough to protect his Imouto now. He was the only one who could take care of her. He had to be strong, not for himself, but also for Naruko. He didn't want to be a brother who couldn't even protect his little sister.

He heard a soft cry, he looked down at Naruko. Naruto touches her face, she smiled at his touch. Naruto couldn't help but smile.

He heads to Hokage office, only to see Third Hokage and Jiraiya.

When Naruto entered the room, both Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked at Naruto. They both say baby with red hair on Naruto's arms. They also noticed some blood on Naruto's cheek.

"Naruto, what's with blood on your cheek?" Jiraiya asks. When Naruto didn't respond, Jiraiya nodded at Hiruzen and got up. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder when he was in front of him. Naruto looked down.

"Tell me what's wrong Naruto." Jiraiya looks at the baby "And why are you carrying a baby around night?" Jiraiya asks, but Naruto still didn't respond.

Jiraiya hears water dripping, he looks outside thinking it was starting to rain. But there was no sign of rain at all. He looks back at Naruto. Naruto was shaking, he looks up at Jiraiya with full of tears in his eyes.

"M-mom a-and dad. I...I couldn't save them." Naruto cried "They both gave their lives protecting me and Naruko."

Jiraiya started to panic, now he was so dead. How could he tell Tsunade that Minato died? He regret not telling Minato, he was Minato father and Tsunade was his mother. He had to leave Minato at orphanage for his safety. He couldn't give Minato father and mother love.

Jiraiya looks at Naruko "_She looks exactly like Kushina._" he thought "Naruto, can I hold her?" He asks Naruto who nodded, and gave Jiraiya Naruko.

There was a knock on the door, Hiruzen said, "Come in" ANBU came inside "Is there something wrong?" He asks.

"Yes Lord," ANBU Said, "We have found Lord Yondaime-sama dead body inside Namikaze Compound." Hiruzen Nodded. ANBU got out and another ANBU came in.

"Sandaime-sama council have called you and Naruto-sama for a meeting," ANBU said and got out.

"Naruto let's go," Hiruzen said. Naruto took Naruko from Jiraiya's arms and got out.

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- With Council -<strong>

As Naruto and Hiruzen walked inside they saw clans heir. Minato and Kushina being dead meant Naruto was heir of both Namikaze and Uzumaki clan.

"What's this meeting about?" Hiruzen asked. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"About what we are doing with Namikaze heir." One of civilian council said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What about me?" Naruto asked. He was getting angry, they were trying to use him like a tool.

"With Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama death, you are both Namikaze and Uzumaki clan heir we decide to put you and your sister in CRA (Clan Restoration Act)." One of civilian council said. Naruto glared at them.

"What made you think I would like that?" Naruto said, his eyes still narrowed and still glaring at them.

"Either way. You're to put in CRA(Clan Restoration Act) when you're eighteen." Fat ass Council said.

"What if I found someone I like and marry her before I am eighteen?" Naruto asked.

"If you really did that then, you need to have an heir before you are eighteen." Same fat ass said.

"What about my Imouto? Is it same to her?" Naruto asks. He nodded "What if I marry my Imouto?" All of the council eyes widen.

"You can't marry your own Imouto! It is forbidden!" One of the councils shouted. Naruto glared at him, which made him shut up.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. It is not forbidden for us Uzumaki to marry our Imouto." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"We can't allow that!" The same one shouted. Naruto closed his eyes and open, his eyes made everyone flinched. Naruto, his once blue eyes were now blood-red.

"Didn't I just said 'Shut the fuck up', or do I have to make you! It is her choice! If she wants to marry me, I will happily marry my Imouto. If she doesn't want it, I will marry other girls. But if you put my Imouto on CRA. I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Naruto glared at every one of them. Everyone didn't say a word after that. The room was silent, Until Hiruzen speaks.

"That's enough, Naruto. With Minato being dead, I will retake the Hokage place." He looked down at Naruko "Naruto, I promise you that your Imouto will not be put on the CRA (Clan Restoration Act)." Hiruzen said.

"Sorry Hokage-Jiji, but I can't trust anyone here now. So I will take Naruko with me." Naruto said. One of the Council got up.

"We can not allow you to leave the village!" He shouted. Naruto glared at the man.

"Shut the fuck up. If I'm going then, I will take my Imouto with me. I can't trust any of you to keep her safe." Naruto looked at Naruto, he smiled sadly "I did promise mom and dad to keep her safe and give her love much as I can."

"If this is all, the meeting is, over," Hiruzen said. Naruto got up and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- In Namikaze Compound -<strong>

Naruto got to his room and put Naruko on his bed "Don't worry Naru-chan, Your Oni-chan will keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto said. When he said that, he thought he saw Naruko smiled.

Naruto felt his stomach burning. His was becoming blur as he blacks out.

Naruto found himself in the dark room, he didn't know where he was and he got a bad feeling about it.

"Great, now where am I?" Naruto asked himself.

"**Come to me boy.**" Called a deep, but caring voice that seemed to come from all directions at once.

He just followed the path until he came to a large room with giant golden bars and a small paper slip with the kanji for seal on it. Behind the bars were two glowing red eyes.

"**Welcome Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I was hoping to meet you soon. But no this soon.**" This shocked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. Fox with orange hair came from behind the cage "Kyuubi" Naruto whispered.

"**Yes, I am the great demon lord,**" Kyuubi said.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"**It is quite simple boy, I am sealed inside you and your Imouto**," Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes widen his eyes in horror.

"No, it can't be. I don't want Naruko to live life of hate!" Naruto yelled the last part.

"**You can change that if you want,**" Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at Kyuubi.

"How?" Naruto asked. He didn't want his sister to live life of hate. He couldn't let his Imouto live in hate, he couldn't let his Imouto take the path if darkness.

"**You're the Child Of The Prophecy, right.**" Naruto nodded "**You got two choice, 1: You can save the world from its darkness or 2: Destroy the world.**" Kyuubi said, Naruto's eyes widen. He had to choose the choice carefully, one last mistake and the world is gone.

"I will think about it," Naruto said "But, why should I even believe in you. Because of you I lost my mom and dad. Because of you my Imouto can't experience parents love!" He should. Kyuubi signed.

"**Look, it was out of my control. I didn't want any harm.**" Kyuubi said, but Naruto still didn't buy it. Who would? But he thought he could go along.

"Okay, I believe you, but you haven't told me how to remove you from my Imouto belly?" Naruto asked, Kyuubi signed. Looks like he had some explaining to do.

"**Stay close to her for two or three years and my chakra inside should be translated inside you,**" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded. Kyuubi sensed someone was coming "**Naruto, someone is coming.**"

"How do I get the hell out of here?" Naruto asked.

"**Just close your eyes and pretend you are asleep,**" Kyuubi answered. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. Next he knew was he was laying on the ground. He stood up and looked at Naruko. She was still asleep, Naruto smiled and looked around for someone who was coming toward him.

Naruto sensed something was thrown toward him. He looked behind him, he saw Kunai was about to hit him. He blocked the Kunai with his own.

He looked fr someone who threw Kunai.

"Your good for someone your age hehe." Said the voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around but was met with a fist on his face. Naruto was send flying against the wall of his room. He coughs some blood when he hit the wall.

Naruto licked blood on his lips and smiled evilly "Is that all you got?" Naruto asked.

"That was just a beginning, I will give you more," 'Someone' said, as he charged toward Naruto and hit him on his stomach.

Naruto looked up at 'someone' "Do you really think that did something." Naruto said, "Kari, your still weak." Kari backed away when he heard his name.

"How do you know?" Kari asked. Kari was sweating, he was sent to kill Naruto and Naruko. But he was asking himself how did Naruto knew.

Naruto looked at Kari "Did you really thought you could kill me." Naruto said. Kari didn't move "Just as I thought. You Uchiha's are weak. You couldn't even put a little wound on me." Naruto smirked "I was going to let you live, but you are a Uchiha so I changed my mind. I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted and created **Chidori**.

**Chidori** was not blue like Kakashi's. It was blood-red, and it was making more noise than it should. Kari covered his ear, everywhere he could only hear birds crying. He felt like his head was about to explode. He tried to activate his Sharingan, but he was too late. He felt something was through his chest.

Naruto, seeing Kari wasn't able to activate his Sharingan, he smirked. He charged at Kari, and before Kari could notice, Naruto put his hand through Kari's heart. Naruto pulled his hand out "That was too easy. Even if he is an ANBU, he was weak as shit." Naruto said.

He looked at his hand, and his hand was covered with blood. Naruto buried Kari body outside of his house and slept, warping his arms around Naruko.

Naruto smiled "Goodnight Naru-chan." Naruto said and closed his eyes, thinking how his life's is going to be like from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- 10 Years Later -<strong>

Five figures could be seen walking toward the most powerful village, which was Hidden Leaf Village. First one was a tall young man with blond hair with three whisker marks on each side of his cheek. Second one was young 10 years old girl with the same like whisker marks on each side of her cheek. Behind her was a white hair man, and right beside him was busty blonde hair women. And finally beside her was looking in mid 30 looking women with black hair. And she had a pig on her hand.

First Young man was no other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, first-born son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He now stood 166 cm, and he had long blonde hair, which reached his shoulder. His face was more angular than before. He is now well-toned young man, he was wearing, of course, his favorite color clothes. Which was the Orange cloak with black flames on the bottom, and on middle of his cloak was 'Uzumaki' and 'Namikaze' symbol. Inside was V-Shape black shirt, which let people see his collar-bone. He had big saggy black pants. Even if he had bigger clothes if you looked closely you could see his well tone six packs and chest. He looked just his father, to put it simply.

Right beside Naruto was his Imouto Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. She now stood 160 cm, almost shoulder to shoulder with Naruto, which was odd. She was too tall for her age. She had red hair down to her waist. She had same whisker mark like her Bigguburazā (Big Brother). She had plain clothes, black V-Shape shirt, and simple black pant. She was grown, which made Naruto blush. Naruto had noticed Naruko had almost C-Cup. It was getting hard for him not look at Naruko.

Behind Naruko was Jiraiya, he had white hair, and had two red lines down to his chin. H wear red court and inside was green. Behind him was Tsunade, she had blonde hair, and beside her was Shizune.

Ever since Jiraiya had told Tsunade about Minato and Kushina death, she changed. She started drinking, after two years later she stop drinking, thinking she wasn't going to get anywhere. She and Shizune helped Naruto raised Naruko.

Naruto was thankful they helped him raise Naruko.

"Oni-chan," Naruko said, tapping Naruto on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Naruto asked. He knew Naruko was nervous, I mean, who wouldn't, she was going to see her home after 10 years.

"Can you give me a piggy ride?" Naruko asked, "My legs are tired." Tsunade rolled her eyes. Naruko would always ask Naruto for piggy ride.

"Aren't you a little big for a piggy ride?" Naruto said. Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded with Naruto.

"But, your back feels nice," Naruko said. Naruto blushed at the comment, but he hides his blushed face. Naruko she blushed a little too, which was caught by Tsunade.

"Okay," Naruto said, "But, this will be the last time I give you piggy ride." Naruko glared at him. Naruto ignored her glare and stop. He knee down and let Naruko hop on his back. After she did, he got up and started walking.

Naruto walked with Naruko on his back, he did tell her this would be the last time he gave her a piggy ride, but he didn't mind giving her a piggy ride. He couldn't ever say no to her. She was too important for him to ignore her.

He heard snore, he turns back to look at Naruto, only to find her asleep on his shoulder. He smiled to himself.

Naruko didn't know why, but she had always got a tingle sensation feeling around Naruto. She knew she shouldn't have feelings toward her brother, but she couldn't help it. She loved her so much, and that love was growing and growing every day.

After some walk, Naruto saw the gate was visible now. He put some speed and almost past the gate when Chunin stopped him.

"What is your name?" One of the Chunin asked Naruto. Naruto hadn't seen them and guessed they must be new. Naruto puts his best smile for them, which was rare for him. You see since Kushina and Minato death, Naruto only smiled at the people he was familiar with. So this was rare.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said, "And on my back is my sister, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." To say at least, Chunin eyes were almost out from where it should be. Both Chunin gave they bowed. Naruto just said they didn't have to do that. Behind Naruto came Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune.

"Naruto, don't speed up. My legs hurt now." Jiraiya groaned. Chunin gave they're bowed to all three of them.

"We want to see the Hokage," Tsunade said. Both Chunin nodded and asked them to follow. As they were walking to Hokage office Naruko began to wake up. She gave a yawned, and she buried her face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto notices "Naruko, get up. We are going to see Jiji." Naruto Said. Naruko woke up, and Naruto tried to put her down, but she didn't let go of his neck.

"Naruko, you shouldn't give your Oni-chan hard time," Tsunade Said. Naruko glared at her "Don't glare at me. Your ten now, and you're becoming Kunoichi this year. You should act like ten-year-old, not like five-year-old."

"Baa-chan, even if I am ten-year-old, I will always be five-year-old for my Oni-chan," Naruko said, "You don't mind me being child right Oni-chan?" Naruto asked. Naruto turned around and give his approval.

"See Baa-chan, Oni-chan don't mind," Naruko said. Tsunade just signed muttering 'this was getting too old'.

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Hokage Office -<strong>

Sarutobi was fighting with his greatest enemy, which was paperwork. He was doing paperwork when his thought goes back to Naruto. Thinking about it, Naruto would be coming back today. He signed these days he was missing Naruto too much.

He heard knock.

"Come in." He said. Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune. Sarutobi notice Naruko was missing. "Where's Naruko, Naruto?" He asked.

"Oh, she's behind me," Naruto said as he moved out of the way. When Sarutobi saw Naruko, he gives her a smiled, which she gave him back.

"Hello Naruko. My, you have grown." Sarutobi said. When Naruko was 5-year-old, Naruto had told her about Jiji a lot. Since, then she was waiting to meet Jiji. She had asked Naruto about Jiji a lot after he told her how nice and trustful he is. Naruto was always happy to tell her about Jiji if she needed to know about anything.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hokage-Jiji," Naruto said. "I have always wanted to meet you since Oni-chan told me about you a lot. I have been waiting to meet you for five-years."

Sarutobi smiled "It good to meet you too, Naruko." Sarutobi said. Sarutobi looked at his student Jiraiya. Jiraiya gave him 'We need to talk, right now!' look. Sarutobi gave a 'okay' nod.

"Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruko, could you wait outside. And Naruto, Jiraiya you to stay." Sarutobi said. Girl's got outside.

"_Wonder what's that about?_" Naruko thought.

Inside, Sarutobi was in shock.

"Why do you mean by that, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asks.

"What I just said is the truth sensei," Jiraiya replied. Sarutobi faced Naruto.

"It's the truth Jiji. Believe it or not." Naruto said.

"So, you're telling me Naruto is the new Junchuriki of Nine-Tails?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto and Jiraiya nodded. "Since when?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto's smiled faded slowly from his face and was replaced with a sad smile "When I was born I got some chakra from Kurama-"

"Kurama? Is that Nine-Tails name?" Sarutobi asked, which Naruto nodded and continue.

"I got some chakra from Kurama when I was born. It was hard to control his chakra, and I couldn't make a simple clone. But after some practice I could make clones, and not only one but thousands of them. And since mom died, and I had Kurama chakra, and because of that I am the Junchuriki of Kurama." Naruto explained. After a while, Naruto yawned.

"Sorry Naruto. You must be tired, but you still got one thing to do." Sarutobi said.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"You need to take Naruko to academy. Today is graduation day, so go with her." Sarutobi said.

"Sure," Naruto replied and got out of the office "Naruto, let's go," Naruto said as he walked toward Naruko.

"Go where, Oni-chan?" Naruko asked.

"Academy," Naruto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Academy -<strong>

Iruka was doing something he did every day, which was teaching students. He was getting bored with the job, maybe he should retired from this job he thought. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Iruka answered. As Naruto and Naruko walked in they saw looking at them. No, not just Iruka but the whole class was looking at them. Some girls were blushing by looking at Naruto. And boys were blushing looking at Naruko.

"It has been long Iruka." Naruto said.

"_Wait, he just called me by my name. How does he know me? Wait, whisker marks, blonde hair. Is that Naruto._" Iruka thought.

"Is that you Naruto-sama?" Iruka asked. And the whole class was wondering why Iruka called the blonde man 'Naruto-sama'.

"Seriously, we used to be classmate." Naruto said.

"So you are Naruto-sama." Iruka said.

"No need to be so formal Iruka." Naruto said, "Just call me Naruto."

"Okay, Naruto," Iruka said. He looked at the girl. "Who is she? Naruto." Iruka asked.

"Oh, she is my little sister." Naruto said.

"Your little sis-" Iruka was interrupted.

"HEY IRUKA-SENSEI! WHO IS THE BLONDE IDIOT AND HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto looked at fool, which was pink hair. Naruko was blushing when she was called Naruto girlfriend.

"Sakura, can you show some respect." Iruka asked.

"Iruka, it's okay. Let it go." Naruto said.

"Anyway Naruto where were you for last 10 years?" Iruka asked.

"Training." Naruto replied.

"Okay," Iruka said, "Let's introduce you to them." He said pointing at class. Naruto nodded.

"Okay class!" Iruka yelled getting students attention "This is Naruto Namikaze." Iruka said pointing at Naruto.

"Hi My name's Naruto, and this is my twin sister Naruko Namikaze." Naruto said, "Naruko, get along with them okay." Naruto whispered to Naruko. Which she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>T.H.E O.R.A.N.G.E D.E.V.I.L<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong> Unknown Place - <strong>

Dark 2 figure were standing in the dark room.

"So, Naruto is back." Masked figure said.

"It seems so." Another one said.

"It's time we put our plan on work." Masked one said.

"I just want to kill that bastard." Another one said.

"It's not time to kill him yet, Kari."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


End file.
